


Annoying

by Shuxichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuxichi/pseuds/Shuxichi
Summary: Ouma, personally, finds the way Saihara acts to be very annoying.





	Annoying

Ugh, Saihara Shuuichi is so annoying. At least, that's what Ouma Kokichi believed and he would continue to believe until proven otherwise. The way Saihara frequently chokes on his words, it annoyed Ouma. The way Saihara frequently breaks into a cold sweat, it annoyed Ouma. The way Saihara was just always quiet, it annoyed Ouma.  
And that only made Ouma even more excited to fucking ruin Saihara. Was that bad?  
While they were in the dining hall, Ouma would stare at Saihara while they're eating breakfast and just think to himself, How can I fucking ruin that detective? Have him melt in my hands at every command? Render him vulnerable to every little thing I do to him?  
And then it hit him. What if what Saihara lets on is a fake persona and he was secretly the opposite? What if Saihara had weird desires and was into some really fucked up shit? Oh. Oh, Ouma was really gonna have fun with that and hopefully be able to expose him for everything.

The time to test his theory came when he caught Saihara walking out the bathroom and he ran up behind the detective, throwing arms around hi,  
"Saihara-chan!"  
"Ehh, why are you on me...?"  
"Because I'm sad that everyone here except you sees me as an intolerable nuisance and I just want to hug and hang out with you!" Cried the small little boy, letting crocodile tears fall.  
"Fine..." Saihara sighed. "I had originally planned to go to my dorm and keep reading-"  
Saihara was cut off when Ouma winced, causing him to shoot a concerned glance the supreme leader's way. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"  
"Just hearing you say such boring things hurt me!"  
"B-Boring!?" Saihara almost yelled. The tone in his voice was hard to tell. Maybe a mix between anger, shock, and disagreement?  
"Jeez.. do you ever do anything for fun, Saihara-chan?" Ouma questioned.  
"Of course I do fun things! I give myself breaks to play mind puzzle games, take stress-relieving baths, I listen to beautiful piano pieces on my phone, I-" Saihara was unable to finish his sentence, interrupted by Ouma.  
"That's not fun, Saihara-chan! By fun things, I mean..." Ouma started, slowly training off as he thought of good examples. "I mean playing pranks on people, racing people down in the school courtyard, singing karaoke with friends!"  
"I... Uh... no. I haven't really done anything like that." Saihara admitted, looking down at the floor like he did something wrong. "I never really had friends to do activities like that with." He confessed to. Something inside Ouma stirred. There was a change of plans.  
"Starting today, I will get close to Saihara-chan and be his friend so he can do fun activities with me and talk to me about his interests!"  
"Do you.. really mean that?" Saihara asked.  
"Of course! Nishishi, friends must be honest with each other! I think.." Ouma loudly claimed.  
"I... You're right." Saihara said, a shy smile forming on his face. "Thank you, Ouma-kun."  
Ouma grinned at Saihara, as if he wasn't already smiling with a closed mouth, and grabbed Saihara's wrist and began to drag him out to the courtyard. "What are we starting with first..?" Saihara asked.  
"We're gonna race around the courtyard! Whoever gets to the other side first is the winner!"  
"So we just run to the other side once and whoever gets there first is the winner?" Saihara asked, just to confirm.  
"Yup! And let's make this more interesting, whoever wins gets to choose the next activity." Ouma exclaimed.  
"I'm reconsidering this..."  
"Oh, come on Saihara-chan!" Ouma urged. "It'll be fun!"  
"Fine..." Saihara said, getting in position to begin running.  
"3, 2, 1, go!" Ouma yelled, taking off. Saihara followed after him, eventually side-by-side to Ouma. Out of a mix of trying to win and trying to impress Saihara, Ouma forced himself to run faster so he could win. Ouma made it to the other side first, placing his hands on the brick wall in front of him in order to stop himself.  
"I.. I won Saihara-chan!" Ouma celebrated. "Now I get to do anything to him!" He added in a proud tone.  
"I honestly did think I wasn't gonna win anyways..." Saihara said as he slowed down so he didn't crash into anything or anyone, looking a little bit disappointed.  
"I want to be able to learn more about Saihara-chan, so what I want Saihara-chan to do is answer all my questions with true honesty!" Ouma said excitedly.  
"I... Okay." Saihara said, nodding hesitantly. "I'll do it."  
"Yaaaay! Saihara-chan will grant me more knowledge about himself! And in return, I'll tell Saihara-chan more about myself too! It's only fair, right?"  
"M-Mm." Saihara made. "So, first question..?"  
"Mmm, let me think..." Ouma made, pulling a dramatic thinking pose. It almost copied the same thinking pose Saihara did, in a way. "Oh, I know! What's Saihara-chan's family like?"  
"Family, uh..." Saihara made, thinking. "My parents both worked on film sets and traveled a lot because of it, so a lot of my life is with my uncle who did detective work. And I couldn't stay home by myself, so I would always go with him and kind of just... help out." Saihara explained. "The usual work I did at the agency, though, was... cheating couples and missing pets."  
"Was it fun?"  
"A bit, yea." Saihara said.  
"Uwah~!! I bet being a detective overall is fun!" Ouma said loudly in awe. "Too bad I'm not smart enough and don't have the same memory capacity for that!" He said, now suddenly depressed.  
"Ouma-kun... You are a pretty keen intellect. I've heard about the things and seen the things you've done before." Saihara said. "Even if you weren't a full detective, you could still be an assistant. Despite the behaviour.."  
"R-Really!? I mean, I do know how to pick locks. I bet that'd be super useful, right?" Ouma asked, ignoring the comment Saihara made about his behaviour.  
"I... uh... right?" Saihara said, not sure himself. He hadn't known if assistant detectives were allowed to have other assistant detectives, or pick locks for that matter.  
"We'll be just like Sherlock Holmes and his partner Dr. John Watson!" Ouma said, becoming excited at the idea of working with his dear beloved.  
"Y-Yea. We will." Saihara said, nodding, remembering something he said about Sherlock Holmes as a kid. Ouma seems to have noticed, taking the taller boy in his arms.  
"Did I trigger a bad memory..?" He asked.  
"I... There was this one day in school where we were told to say our superheroes. Being who I am, I said Sherlock Holmes and I was told off by the teacher and I had to choose another person. She told me he was just a fake persona and I cried a little bit. I also got made fun of for crying that day." Saihara recalled, Ouma silently standing there and listening. He definitely felt bad for Saihara, listening to him relive this negative memory.  
"I'm sorry I made you relive that.." Ouma said in a saddened tone.  
"No, you're not the one at fault here." Saihara said. "It was the teacher who told me that it was unrealistic and high standard for me to have Sherlock Holmes as a superhero. And all those kids who laughed."  
"Y-Yea!" Ouma said, noticing his stutter. How... unusual. "They're the ones at fault for making my Saihara-chan feel like that! They're the gross ones!" Ouma started to talk about how horrible they were, but Saihara toned out only being able to hear "-and I'll make-", "-they're going-", and "-those dicks-". Ouma stopped when he noticed Saihara wasn't paying attention anymore.  
"Does Saihara-chan not like my ideas?" He asked.  
"I.. uh.. yes.. wait, no.. uhm..." Saihara made, confused. Damn him for not paying attention! Ouma may have just said he'll have his group kill them and he said he liked the idea! Lesson learned, pay attention. Saihara thought.  
"Saihara-chan wasn't paying attention at all. I can tell that much." Ouma observed. "You'll do better next time." He added in, if there was a next time. There probably would be, if Saihara was honest. "I know how to make Saihara-chan feel better!" Ouma said, Saihara's curiosity now piqued.  
"H-How...?" Saihara asked. "Unless I don't want to know..." He added in.  
"Follow me!" Ouma said, giving no choice by grabbing Saihara's wrist and beginning to walk. He seemed to have know which way he was going, which told Saihara that Ouma did have something in mind. And what scared him was that he didn't know what that was exactly.

Saihara found himself in Ouma's room now, sitting on the cushion chairs. He had no idea what Ouma planned to do, if he was even gonna do anything except make them sit there in uncomfortable silence. Eventually things kicked off when Ouma got up and walked towards Saihara in a way that both intimidated him and also made him feel safe. "It's because of his past memory that Saihara-chan is currently upset and I hope what I can do now will help get rid of that un-easy feeling." Ouma said.  
"Ouma-kun, what are you doing..?" He asked, a tiny hint of fear in his voice.  
"I'm trying to make Saihara-chan happy. Do you not want me to...?" He asked, hands beginning to run down Saihara's waist.  
"O-Ouma-kun..!" Saihara began but was cut off when Ouma leaned down and kissed him. He eventually pulled away, beginning to speak once again.  
"I won't go any further if you don't want me to, because I care about Saihara-chan a lot. And I'll respect his wishes even if I don't like them." Ouma said, and something inside Saihara told him this was the truth. Knowing this was how Ouma felt stirred something inside Saihara.  
"Ouma-kun.." He repeated, pulling Ouma back for the kiss which Ouma happily melted in.  
Saihara pulled Ouma down to feel his body, but ended up feeling something else.  
"Ah, now Saihara-chan knows I'm a dirty virgin!" He said. "Getting aroused just simply kissing Saihara-chan, I should be punished right?"  
Ouma then noticed that Saihara's body's natural reaction was to also pop a boner, which was Ouma's invitation to crawl down and pull down Saihara's pants. He lowered and breathed hot air on Saihara, watching him twitch.  
"D-Don't tease me. Do it already." Saihara said in a begging tone, causing Ouma to smirk and shove Saihara into his mouth. Saihara let out a groan that made Ouma's own erection ache. Ouma began to slowly bob his head, taking a hand to the base of Saihara's cock and stroking it a little bit. Saihara let out another groan, reaching for Ouma's erection. Ouma could feel Saihara grasp him and pump his own cock in his hands and as tempted as Ouma was to rock his hips with the other male's hand, he didn't. Ouma decided to move his head all the way up, only Saihara's tip in his mouth now, and he sucked. Hard. Saihara let out a rather loud moan and stroked Ouma faster, seemingly desperate for Ouma's release. Ouma pulled his mouth of, and also pulled Saihara's hand off his cock. He crawled into the detective's lap, dropping down on his erection and making sure it went into his ass. As he felt it fill him up, he let out a quiet moan.  
"D-Does Saihara-chan like this? Does Saihara-chan want to dominate me?" Ouma teased, pulling a smirk.  
Snap.  
Self control? Out of the window. Saihara doesn't know what happened but he suddenly finds himself hovering about Ouma, growling in a canine-like manner as he began to violently thrust.  
"S-S-Saihara-chan!!"  
"No, it's not Saihara-chan anymore. I'm Shuuichi to you. And to me, you're Kokichi. Do you understand me?" Saihara growled.  
"I understand, beloved Shuuichi!"  
"Good." Came another growl, and then the voices stopped beside the grunts, moans, name calling, and occasional growls. The rest of the sounds was the bed's creaking and skin hitting skin.  
"I'll release inside you unless you don't want me to."  
"I want you to!"  
And Saihara wasted no time to fulfill Ouma's wish. He pulled out before he finished his orgasm, some of it spilling onto Ouma's back now. Saihara collapsed next to Ouma, exhausted and panting just as heavily as Ouma.  
"....Maybe now isn't a good time, but I love you Kokichi. I know I may not have made it obvious before this moment, though.." Ouma rolled into Saihara's side and kissed his cheek and whispered exactly what Saihara wanted to hear before they both fell into a deep after-sex sleep.  
"I love you too, Shuuichi."  
Was Saihara still annoying to Ouma? Definitely.


End file.
